


Dragon's Den

by starkilling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Asphyxiation, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Dragon Shiro (Voltron), Elf Keith (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Size Difference, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, dragon dick, mix of afab and amab language, no beta we die like men, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkilling/pseuds/starkilling
Summary: This might be his riskiest exploration to date, something his comrades would certainly call an act of practically getting on his knees and asking for death.But the dragon is alone, and has been alone since he first descended into the cave a fortnight ago.or: Keith bites off way more than he can chew.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 372





	Dragon's Den

**Author's Note:**

> hello please enjoy 3.2k of very VERY self-indulgent filth of elf!keith getting dragon dick. thank u.

Keith won’t lie about being far too curious for his own good. He’s long since learned owning his reckless tendencies of self-endangerment instead of denying them. Being a forest elf with only healing spells to back himself up, he doesn’t have much to go by in terms of protection. He can only pick up the pieces after his mystic encounters, not fight them. But in his experiences with things such as dark magic-wielding druids and warlocks alike, he’s built enough knowledge to recover from even the toughest encounters.

However this might be his riskiest exploration to date, something his comrades would certainly call an act of practically getting on his knees and asking for death. 

But the dragon is alone, and has been alone since he first descended into the cave a fortnight ago. Each time Keith has spotted him leave he eventually comes back with freshly slain rabbits and various berries, but no companion. Keith assumes it could have something to do with the dragon missing most of its right arm. Perhaps mates who are missing limbs are found to be less suitable. Unfortunate, he thinks. He hopes that isn’t the truth, but through studying the content in his journals and leather-bound books, dragons are more commonly found in packs. This one seems well-seasoned in isolation.

Keith’s interest only grows over the following days when the dragon hardly seems to leave the den at all. The weather has been mildly cold, but he hasn’t heard of this race being the type to hibernate. It goes against all of his baser instincts that beckon for safety and avoid danger to approach the cave, but he makes no move to stop each step he takes towards it, pupils splicing through the mouth of it as it opens up to darkness. He shouldn’t be doing this, he knows that much. Especially not at night when the only light source he can see inside the abyss is a dimly lit fire, enough to illuminate the immediate space around the dragon but nowhere else.

He attempts to stay light on the balls of his feet as he enters, tip-toeing at a snail’s pace with a hand tightly gripped around the dagger in his belt. Dragons aren’t the best at hearing, better known to track their prey through smell and vibrations in the ground if not using their sight. Keith expects the overwhelming scent of consumed flesh from previous meals, but when he doesn’t expect when he rounds the jagged corners of the massive rock is not seeing a dragon. Instead, curled up on a bed of hay beneath a thick fur blanket, there is a man.

A dashingly handsome, well-built, sleeping man. In his shock, Keith drops the dagger.

It is a fatal mistake, he knows this as the blade clatters onto the rubble with a shrill noise. Black smoke implodes before him, blowing the fire out. 

A large weight crashes into him right then and he can feel the scrape of scales at the same time he feels stone scrape along his back as he topples to the ground. A larged, sharp-taloned claw closes around his neck and Keith is immediately straining to avoid letting it slice his skin with a breathless gasp.

“What kind of crazy little elf trespasses in a dragon’s cove?” The voice is deep and menacing, one that fills Keith with instant regret. He’s surely bitten off more than he can chew, now. There’s a shuffling as the dragon tilts its head to the side and the little fire ignites once again with a quick exhale, flames blowing from its mouth. Keith bristles and bites his lip. 

With the dragon in full view, its scales are a mixture of purple and white. There’s a scarred portion of them over the bridge of its snout, and iridescent skin shines at the base of its horns. Piercing, luminescent yellow eyes are in slits as they stare Keith down. It’s beautiful, really, and the dragon would be easier to admire if he weren’t about to be consumed by the being. Then he remembers the being had spoken, and, well - “I, um, I didn’t -” 

“Surely you have a death wish, coming in here when you have no business being a nosy boy.” This time the dragon sounds more accusatory, almost teasing, more than he does dangerous. Keith still gulps though, because the claw tightens just the slightest around his neck and he winces, screwing his eyes shut. His body gives a little jerk out of instinct, and in his mind Keith begins to whisper off a series of prayers. 

There’s little room for him to speak but he makes his best attempt. “I just - I saw you were alone - and I was curious -"

“ _ Nosy,”  _ the dragon corrects him without missing a beat.

“Nosy,” Keith relents. “You’re not a dragon though, not a full one at least.” He hitches a breath when the dragon’s eyes widen just a fraction, talons twitching, poking into the skin of Keith’s neck. “You’re a - a halfling.” 

A low, menacing rumble builds in the dragon’s belly. He’s ready to strike, to add Keith to the population who never got to see the light again after encountering the dragon. “And? Are you here to remind me that I’m an abomination? Take my arm like my previous victims?”

“No!” Keith shouts, shaking his head rapidly as much as he can within the clawed cage. “No, I was truly just curious. I have never met a halfling with dragon blood, I actually find it fascinating."

That doesn’t seem to be the right answer, though, and the rumble returns. “So I’m a spectacle to you? Just something new and shiny to look at?”

Against his wishes, redness rises to the tips of Keith’s ears. It’s not like the dragon in his human form wasn’t attractive, at least judging by the brief view he got of him. Keith would certainly let a man who looks like that bed him, even if the act alone is sleazy and out of desperation. He wouldn’t be settling for a low standard, anyway. Plus there’s no telling if this halfling is as big in its draconic form as it is… elsewhere.

Keith shakes himself from his cursed thoughts. Now is not the time to think of coupling and other vulgar things. He’s not a youngling anymore, he has class. Morals.

Morals that wouldn’t really mean a damn thing in the end if he’s consumed by a dragon for being too curious. Stars.

“I’m a halfling too,” he chokes out. “Half Galra, nobody knows. Only I.” 

Keith thanks the spirits and the Gods and anything that might be out there when the talons around his neck begin to loosen until they ultimately lift away. He gasps in heavy breaths, gulping in air that he’d been denying himself in favor of retaining comfort and, most importantly, his head. 

Without uttering a word, the dragon’s smoke returns, this time in a softer rush of cool air. Keith is standing himself back up when it clears, and before him stands the man he had walked in on previously. Now that he’s in better view, he’s certainly not hard on the eyes at all. His hair is snowy like some of the scales, nails purple like the rest. He’s tall, far taller than Keith. 

Something warm begins to circulate in his stomach and he gulps, too afraid and ashamed of it to try and push it down. The man wears a more readable gaze of mistrust but otherwise doesn’t express it, instead approaching Keith with a neutral expression. “I’ve never heard of a half elf, half Galra before, myself. What is your name, little one?” His eyes scan down over the curls of Keith’s black hair cascading into wisps around his neck, then back up over his pierced ears that taper off into sharp points.

“Keith,” he blurts out, fists clenching and unclenching. “I don’t have a surname, I spend most of my time voyaging alone like, I’d assume, you do as well.”

“Mm,” the dragon hums. “I do. My name is Takashi but Shiro would do just fine.” His eyes narrow and he gets closer, and there’s no way he doesn’t miss the flush that is beginning to dust over Keith’s cheeks. “I don’t particularly trust your intentions but you  _ are  _ an interesting elf.” 

“I often get myself in trouble being too adventurous in these forests,” Keith stammers, eyes darting away. “If you had not been merciful this would have been a fitting way for me to go.” 

Shiro snorts and closes the distance between them, hand raising to curl his fingers around Keith’s neck playfully. While his fingers are no longer talons, his nails are still sharp. “Who is saying I’m being merciful? Maybe I enjoy playing with my food before I eat it.” There’s a sinister edge to his voice and his lips curl into a deep grin, eyes dark. 

Instead of feeling fear, Keith instead feels a strong wave of lust wash over him in a heavy swell like a deluge ready to drown him. His indigo irises are almost swallowed whole by his pupils as they dilate. He calls upon the same bravery he uses to get into these messes, eyebrows raised. “And if I want to be eaten?” 

The dragon snorts, and his fingers tighten just enough for Keith to feel the hard thump of his pulse throbbing in his carotid artery. “Then don’t complain when it hurts because I won’t be stopping, little elf.” Shiro surges forward then, pulling Keith in by his neck to slot their lips together in a messy, bruising, wet kiss. 

Keith lets Shiro walk him back to the furs where they topple over in a heap, moving their mouths together in a fervent, heady dance that lacks in coordination but makes up with unadulterated lust in its most raw form. Shiro’s hand moves down from his neck and back to cup the flesh of his ass and Keith’s head tilts back, lips parting around a whimper. Shiro must see that as an opportunity, his own moving down to brush over the sensitive skin. He doesn’t let Keith miss the gentle scrape of pointed canines. “Filthy forest creature, you must know you’re stooping low opening to yourself up to a half-breed. And a dragon, no less.”

“Do not lie and say you don’t like it,” Keith pants. “I bet you haven’t had the opportunity to indulge in a long time.” It’s a bit of a punch to throw at Shiro’s pride, maybe, but he’s never been one to be careful when he’s playing with fire. That much is obvious. He hears a telltale chuckle, bangs falling over his eyes while Shiro wrestles off his leggings.

“I would never,” he huffs. From here he stands tall over Keith, and his trousers are clearly tented at the front where his cock begins to strain them. Shiro has no need to show anything but pride with his endowment, but Keith feels instant trepidation at the idea of being torn in half by what must be a dick the size of his forearm. “I do worry for you though, sweet flower. I admit I’ve never fucked someone so small.” His previous concerns begin to fade into oblivion. Keith enjoys a challenge. One like this most of all.

Once his leggings come off and he’s exposed to cool air, he shivers. Shiro doesn’t miss a beat before he’s leaning down between Keith’s legs, holding him open by his knees and inspecting the glistening, puffy pink folds of his cunt. His little cock is twitching just the same, stiff and swollen. Keith swallows down how vulnerable he feels under such ravenous eyes, instead letting it turn into something more sensual. 

Shiro’s forked tongue darts out between his teeth. “You are quite the sight, I can’t wait to devour you, Keith. I bet you taste just as pretty as you look.” Instead of saying more he leans in without pausing. Shiro laves his tongue right over Keith’s hole, up through his folds and across his dick in one heavy lick. Keith yelps and his head tosses back into the furs, arm shooting up to lay over his eyes as Shiro begins to eat him out in earnest. Each lap and suck earns a new noise, wetness between to drip down his chin. 

Unable to be still Keith’s hips shudder much like his thighs, little moans bubbling up his throat in heavy breaths. Shiro’s tongue is far from anything Keith would consider “normal”, split and rough and clearly strong. “ _ Stars _ ,” he stutters, at a loss for anything else, furs catching on his chapped lips. 

Shiro rumbles in agreement, briefly raising his head. “You taste just as divine, baby.” And Keith would have some sort of rebuttal towards that but something wraps heavy and strong around his calf and he’s immediately taken by surprise. The  _ tail  _ is narrow at the end, scales matching the ones he saw in Shiro’s draconic form. He curses himself for not noticing the appendage beforehand, but the way it manhandles him onto his stomach makes his head swim with warm cotton, shock dying in the back of his mind. 

Strong hands press down into the dip of his spine to deepen it, the tail forcing his knees open until his face is pressed into the blankets. Shiro positively sighs at the view. “Look so beautiful presented like a feast for me, little elf,” he growls low in his throat, palms smoothing over his pert ass. “Can’t wait to swallow you whole.” Keith can hear shuffling behind him, turning his head to get a better look. 

As Shiro’s trousers come off, his cock springs free of the cotton. Without being hidden by fabric, it’s far bigger than he expected. Ridges circle up to the tapered tip, flushed purple, where iridescent pre begins to dribble out. At the base there’s an unmistakable swell--a knot. Keith swallows, bristling involuntarily. 

“Do not worry, pixie,” Shiro coos, and Keith  _ should  _ be pissed off at the very incorrect nickname but instead it sets him on fire. “My saliva is an aphrodisiac. You’ll be able to take my cock just fine even if you feel like you can’t.” Shiro’s scent grows reassuring when Keith’s shoulders relax, and he makes a noise of approval when his head presses back down into the furs, body pliant and ready.

Keith tries not to tense as he braces himself, whimpering when the head of Shiro’s cock glances through his folds and over his swollen dick. He plays with him like that a few times, letting the slickness spread over his shaft until he finally lets the head catch on his hole. Finally his hips thrust forward and home, and Keith’s body sings with disbelief as he takes Shiro all the way to the base, knot pressed against his entrance. He makes no effort to stop the loud trill that he lets out, entirely consumed by pleasure.

“That’s it, little elf,” Shiro praises, drawing his hips back. “You’re opening up so well for me, baby. Feel so tight around my cock.” In a quick movement he snaps forward, burying himself again. Keith shouts as he’s filled all at once, and his vision swims. There’s  _ so much  _ of Shiro and so little of him it seems like he never ends until he does, and Keith swears he can feel it in his fucking throat. 

“Sh—Shiro—f—fuck—oh,  _ god, oh—" _ Keith whines, feeling himself begin to light up like a flame from the inside. The ceiling of his cunt is throbbing with each jab it takes as Shiro begins to build up to a mind-numbing speed. He begins to scrabble helplessly at the blankets, searching for purchase, until the tail wraps around his neck. Keith’s breath catches and his eyelids flutter, face flooding with heat and blood rushing in his ears.

“I’ve got you, my little sprite,” the dragon growls, holding him in a bruising grip around his hips as he pulls Keith back into each of his thrusts, unleashing an assault on his cunt that leaves Keith barely able to form words. “Bet you came in here feeling brave, wanting to get fucked by a dragon since the beginning. I hope I’m fulfilling all of your wishes swallowing you up, starting right with your wicked, perfect little cunt.” 

The sharp scales of Shiro’s tail dig into his neck, flashing him back to their initial encounter. Keith sees white, wailing soundlessly as his cunt clenches down on Shiro’s thick cock, hugging every ridge, throbbing in pulses. His entire body twitches helplessly as Shiro doesn’t let up on his relentless pace, fucking Keith straight through his climax and slamming him into a second when the constriction around his throat tightens just a fraction. It yanks Keith up and back, bending him into a perfectly taut bow, fingers grazing the blankets as Shiro uses the new angle to trace his fangs over the shell of his ear. 

“Is this what you wanted, Keith?” Shiro’s voice is gravel this close, breath hot against his skin. “Wanted me to ruin your little elf pussy for anyone else? Didn’t want to be able to think of anything but being fucked delirious by a dragon’s cock?” Keith is beyond words, Shiro knows this, feeding into his instincts as his knot begins to swell and press against the elf’s hole. “I’ll make sure you get every bit of what you want, then you won’t be able to want anything else.”

“Oh,  _ oh _ —don’t stop—f—fuck—Sh-Shir—o- _ oooh _ —!" Keith chokes, fat tears welling up along his waterlines and spilling over his rosy cheeks.

“ _ Fuck _ , just like that, baby—gonna—" Impossibly, Shiro’s speed begins to grow and he thrusts once, twice, three times, until the fourth has enough force that the knot pops in, locking inside Keith’s cunt as Shiro’s balls swell and empty in thick, heavy spurts of cum. He practically roars as if he were in his other form, riding it out in aborted motions that shove him just that much deeper. Heat surrounds Keith’s walls and it spreads to his navel in a vice-like grip, and he can easily feel how his lithe stomach is swollen with seed and cock. Shiro is sure to emphasize it by running his hand over the swell, and that alone pulls a final, weak orgasm out of him.

He begins to hum a little tune as Keith comes back to himself and rides the aftershocks, letting his tail unwrap from his thin neck gently before it retreats behind him. Shiro is careful as he maneuvers them, settling down beneath the layers of furs that aren’t soiled with fluids. It will be some time before his knot deflates, and Keith will need to sleep before they tackle cleaning up. 

A sharp nail traces his collarbone. He blinks wearily, fighting to focus his vision as he attempts to form sentences. Shiro coaxes him back into silence, though, pressing gentle and chaste kisses over his face. “Don’t worry little elf, I quite like you. I won’t leave you. You must rest, being a mate is hard work. Assuming you agree that you’re all mine now.”

Keith doesn’t have to hear the offer twice. He nods weakly, cocooning himself in Shiro’s arms and closing his eyes with a quiet huff. Shiro chuckles, tucking the furs around the front outline of Keith’s body until he’s perfectly snug and warm under the blankets. “Good, you’ll find that dragons make quite the doting companions. I hope you like that.”

Shiro realizes then that Keith probably didn’t hear him though, smiling contentedly to himself as the elf’s little breaths become even, measured puffs. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make my heart doki. come yell at me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/starkillling)!


End file.
